<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Немного истории by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729402">Немного истории</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu'>bosetsu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020'>fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, инфографика, историческая справка, карточки</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Архивах Магнуса мы сталкиваемся не только с Сущностями и паранормальным, но и с имеющими вполне реальные исторические прототипы личностями.<br/>Известные архитекторы и писатели, инженеры и врачи могут быть связаны с паранормальным миром куда сильнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.<br/>Чуть больше о каждом из них - смотрите на наших карточках.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Немного истории</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Обозначения:<br/>[RP] Real person — справка об исторических личностях<br/>[TMA] The Magnus Archives — их роль в каноне </p><p>Спасибо за существование <a href="https://the-magnus-archives.fandom.com">magnus wiki</a>, они очень упрощают жизнь!</p><p>Спасибо <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know">do_you_wanna_know</a> за помощь в тексте!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>